Sight of a SuperNova
by ScazzaGrace
Summary: Nova is a time-lady...partly. After a long time on her own, she finds the Doctor. When evil creatures start following her across time and space, things get a little bit heated.


**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize or know from from the series or item of fanfiction is not mine. I do not mean to make any profit from this story.**

* * *

**Nova's POV**

**Chapter 1**

He was outside the door. I could hear his breathing. It was bizarre, knowing him while he had no idea who I was. In retrospect, though, all I knew about him came from stories that I was told when I was young. A great warrior, loved by so many, feared by so many more. He's intelligent so he must have been infuriated that I got in there. I remembered sitting with my grandmother, her beautiful red hair greying, as she told me about all the wonderful adventures she had with her beloved Doctor. How they travelled through time and space, exploring the universe and saving the world in the stolen blue box. She talked about angels and robots and aliens. She taught me about the future and the past, different universes and cracks in walls. She was the only person I really had and, after a while, all she had was me.

A small humming noise came from outside the door, snapping me out of my haze. Was he scanning me? Checking the room, probably, or trying to unlock the door. Not that it could possibly work. He grunted in frustration and then called out: 'Who are you? How did you get in here? "It's obvious isn't it?" I called back. "Through the front door, of course." I heard another grunt and laughed. I don't know if he got a good look at me as I darted past him and up the stairs. I assume he only saw my hair. The same colour as my grandmother's, flowing down to almost my waist. Now it was back in a comfortable plait that allowed free movement. He must have got sick of waiting because there was a loud banging on the door. "Let me in! Open this door now or I swear I'll…" He didn't get to finish because I had opened the door and sailed past him as he fell forward. I half-walked half-ran down the stairs leading into the main control room and sat down on a chair. About 30 seconds later, he bolted down the stairs. Then he stopped to catch his breath. He straightened his bow tie, brushed his hair out of his face and approached me. I cut him off as he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm looking for the Doctor," I said patronizingly. "And judging by the look on your face, I found him." His expression was a mix of confusion, shock, and like he somehow knew me but didn't at the same time. "Doctor. I've heard so much about you." It was here that he found his voice. "What do you want? Who are you?" I stood up and walked towards him. "You knew my grandmother and know my mother. Perhaps you even know me. Either way, I know you. I've heard the stories. You travel through space and time, defending the good from the bad and all that. You stole a box. The Pandorica opened for you. I know you, Doctor." I responded. I was in front of him now. "Who is your grandmother?" He asked me. All I had to say was: "Fish Custard, raggedy man."

The look on his face would be hysterical if I weren't so anxious for his response. He was absolutely completely confused. "You're Amy's granddaughter? That makes me your, what? Your uncle?" He wasn't getting it. I needed to give him a little boost. "Nope. Thanks for being there for me by the way. It's great living on your own for 50 years." His expression now could only be described as dumbfounded. "You're not 50. That's impossible." He said as he tried to make sense of the situation. I almost laughed, but stopped myself before I could. Even if I knew his history, I didn't know how he would react. "You got closer just then. I'm not 50. Never said I was. I've lived on my own for 50 years. I lived with Amy and Rory for 45. After I found them, of course. I had to figure out where to go after I got out of the orphanage." I was about to go on but he looked like he needed to say something. It took him a bit of time. "You're not human." He whispered and then, somehow his voice got softer. When he spoke again, his voice was barely audible. "You're time lord." "Time Lady." I corrected. I watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction. I prepared myself for him to be furious, upset, confused or all three. Instead, he smiled. "This is great! I'm not the last!" Maybe this elation would hold for the next bit of news I had. "I'm not just time lady." He looked up and our eyes met. "No, you're not. Amy's human. How are you her granddaughter then? No, wait." He interrupted himself. "Who's your mother?" I hesitated. If I told him he would know who he was. But he already knew. Surely he couldn't think that he was anyone else. I couldn't tell him directly. I was too scared. So I put out my hand so that he could shake it. My voice was almost as quiet as his had been. "I'm your daughter." I introduced myself. He just stared at me. He didn't move. He didn't speak. I'm pretty sure he actually stopped breathing. "You okay? I can go for a walk if you need a minute." "No." He sounded like he meant it so I went and sat back down on the chair, which was surprisingly comfortable. For the next 5 minutes, we stood in awkward silence. I changed position on that seat 9 times while he kept looking over at me. I had my legs over the back of the seat and my head was hanging over the floor when a loud beeping started. He looked up and walked over to the screen, pressed a button and all of a sudden a face was peering at us. "Hello sweetie." she said. "I've come across a spot of bother. I'm on Alfalfa Metraxis. About two hours from the Byzantium. I'll see you soon." The screen beeped again and, with another press of a button, turned off. The Doctor turned and stared at me for a moment more and then said "What's your name?" I turned away from the screen to face the Doctor. I was standing now, having pretty much fallen off the chair when the screen lit up. "Nova." I said. "Nova." He repeated. "Well, are you ready?" I was perplexed. "Ready for what?" He almost laughed. "Ready to see the universe."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody. So this is my first fanfiction that I wrote and I put it on wattpad first. But now it's here, and there :) I've got a few stories that you might like if you are a Whovian and I'm writing one now for all of those people who have tried to unlock their front door using Alohamora. If you like this, comment and tell me what you think, how it could be improved, what you like, or dislike, and feel free to ask any questions if you don't understand something. Until next time, friends. **

**S.**


End file.
